


Good Night

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is learning to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Jumping At Shadows". And I have no idea how old Greg is so I took a guess. This is my take on what happens after the episode.

It was a long night full of questions with no immediate answers and confusion and pain. But it was also a good night, and that's what matters. As good as right now when he's sitting here at his kitchen counter, Ed beside him laughing over something stupid that he said just so he could hear that sound. Dean sat in the exact same place the night before and it felt nice not being alone. Even better it felt nice to be with his son. And tonight Ed is looking at him, the corners of his eyes crinkled up from mirth, when he realizes something. It was never like this with his ex-wife. She hated that he was a cop, hated that he was constantly trying to save other people while he destroyed himself and his own family in the process. Ed, though, he understood from the beginning because he's the same way. It's in their nature, every muscle and tendon and vein reaching out to protect those who can't protect themselves.

When he lifts a hand to rub Ed's bald head he leaves it there for a second in contentment. Ed just grins, soaking up the warm contact. All the lights are on, reflecting brightly off the skin exposed between his spread fingers. Greg doesn't move, doesn't want to do anything to break the spell. He's happy. Finally figuring out how to be happy at 45 years old. He kind of assumed he'd have more than this. Then again this is enough. A plan with Dean to see each other in a couple months while the boy puts off the decision of whether or not to take his step-dad's last name. A late dinner and a few laughs with the one person who has gone through hell with him and brought him out the other side somehow clean. He watches as Ed eventually ducks his head to dislodge his hand and smiles softly. If the other man's hand lands on his own bald spot to rub and tease who is he to complain?


End file.
